Just Forget
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: Sometimes it's better to just forget, especially if you're a member of the BAU and married to your job. What does it take for Aaron Hotchner to forget everything that seems to be all going wrong all at once? MILD-SLASH


**Just Forget  
**Fandom:Criminal Minds**  
**_Paring: Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid_  
Authoress: Know-It-All-2008  
Teen

Aaron Hotchner made his way quietly up the stairs of their two story house, hoping to surprise his wife. It was their anniversary, they had made dinner reservations but he had told Hayley to go ahead and take Jessica and to enjoy themselves and the he should be home the next day. What he hadn't told her was he had been on the jet when he had made that call, he knew he wouldn't make the dinner reservations but he damn sure planned to make that up to her tonight.

As he came to a stop on the landing he loosened his tie and then removed the jacket he wore, rolling his sleeves up before picking back up the bouquet of white roses he had picked out for her, as well as the necklace he had purchased at the beginning of the month, nothing less than the best for his wife.

As he pushed open their bedroom door however, both the necklace and the flowers hit the floor, causing both occupants in his bed to turn towards him, trying to cover themselves.

"I thought you said he wasn't going to be home tonight?" the unidentified man hissed at Hayley before scrambling to try and find his clothes, which were scattered all across Aaron's bedroom. Something his wife would never have allowed him to get away with, let alone the ferocity with which this man had been using while mating, he refused to use the word loving, his wife.

Aaron didn't say anything just starred at Hayley before grabbing a spare bag he kept in the closet and throwing the first things his hands touched from his dresser into the bag, he still didn't speak to his so called wife as she pleaded with him, calling his name as he grabbed a spare suit for tomorrow before disappearing down the stairs he had so tenderly walked up not moments before.

It felt like he had driven for hours before he finally stopped and found himself forty minutes from his house and in front of Spencer Reid's apartment. He thought about calling him but he pushed the thought from his mind and grabbed his go-bag before taking the steps two at a time until he reached Reid's floor.

He knocked once and then twice, not receiving an answer either time. Digging into his pocket he pulled out Reid's spare key, entering it in the lock before pushing open the door. Reid would understand this invasion of privacy, he just needed a place to stay for the night and an ear to talk to, both of which Reid had offered him before and he also knew that he wouldn't talk about what transpired either, Spencer was anything but a gossip.

The sight that greeted him shocked him; his quiet, reserved SSA was coupled with a blonde woman on his couch who had a look of sheer bliss on her face. The passion with which he kissed this woman and the noises she was making, told him this wasn't the first time they had had a sexual encounter. About this time the woman noticed him, knocking Spencer off of her before making a mad dash to what he assumed was Spencer's bedroom, at the same time Spencer noticed him, reaching for his boxers which had been discarded by the couch.

The shattered look on Aaron's face told Spencer this was not a business call.

"I'll be right back, let me get rid of her. There's whiskey in the cabinet above the stove" Was all his agent told him before gathering the woman's clothing and slipping into the bedroom following her.

Aaron took Spencer's suggestion and began the process of making a glass of whiskey when he heard Spencer reenter the living room.

Aaron was so lost in thought that Spencer's voice startled him.

"Pour me a glass while you're at it, then get in here. I know you wouldn't have shown up here this late, after such a case without a reason." He hasn't heard him be quite this blunt before but he put it off to the interruption he had posed on the man's evening activities. Spencer looked the complete opposite of the quiet, awkward genius he knew at work.

Thankfully Spencer had taken a seat on the couch, which enabled Aaron to claim the lone chair in the room.

"Friend of yours?" Aaron asked, nodding back towards Spencer's bedroom, from which the young woman still hadn't emerged from.

"Yes, she'll be asleep soon." The implied 'I wore her out' clear in his tone.

"Didn't realize you dated." It was a statement but it sounded like a question at the same time which was odd coming out of Aaron's mouth.

"I don't, but she knew that from the start." Spencer said, taking a sip of whiskey, before turning his eyes back to Aaron, away from his hallway door. "Want to tell me why you're here."

"I caught Hayley with another man; I grabbed some clothes and left, didn't realize where I wound up till I found myself at your apartment."

Aaron didn't mince words that much Spencer knew.

"You plan on leaving her?" the look in Spencer's eyes told him it wasn't really a question.

"Filing the paper's in the morning. She'll wind up with Jack but only because of my job." Aaron didn't sound too happy about having to take joint custody of his son.

"It's the curse of the work we do Hotch. It's why I don't date." Again his eyes trailed back towards his bedroom as he said this.

"I assume that's not the first time you've been with her if what I saw was anything to go by." Aaron said, chuckling at the look on Spencer's face.

"No it wasn't, we've had an arrangement for about a year now. I've known Sarah for a few years though."

The fact Spencer said her name wasn't lost on Aaron; he wouldn't have shared that detail if he didn't choose to.

"That is the kind of love my wife and I used to have and somewhere along the line the spark died no matter how hard I tried. She wanted soft and gentle, so that's what I gave her, yet what I saw tonight when I got home was anything but soft and gentle. Where'd I go wrong?" Aaron asked, talking more to himself than Spencer.

The feminine voice that answered from the doorway surprised them both.

"It's because you don't need soft and gentle, not with the kind of work you do. You need an outlet and a sexual outlet is the best thing to calm a ragged soul, at least with Spencer it is."

Spencer smiled at her before motioning her over with a wave off his hand, tucking her under his arm before moving a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Sarah, this is Aaron. Aaron this is Sarah." He said, making a proper introduction before laying back, allowing her to rest her head in his lap, running his hand through her hair, it was their post coitios ritual. "She is right Aaron, it does help keep some of the demons at bay, and she's how I made it through my addiction. I just needed to feel anything, Sarah helped with that."

"So what I just go out and fuck the first available female that will take it rough, I don't think so." Aaron was desperate but he wouldn't sink that low.

The look Sarah and Spencer shared told him he missed something. When she left Spencer's side and straddled his lap he knew he definitely missed something.

"Wha.." she cut him off with a powerful kiss that had him responding, even if Spencer was watching their every move.

"Take him to the bedroom Sarah. He's still old fashioned, even if he needs a good fuck." Spencer said laughing as he pushed them towards his bedroom, listening to the sounds that emitted through his thin walls, glad that she was willing to help his boss out. Sarah would bring him out of the shell his shallow wife had forced him into.

He could tell when Aaron finally relaxed and let his body take control if the screams Sarah was giving off where anything to go by. It took a lot to get noise out of her. Spencer picked up a book he had meant to finish and began reading, smirking at Aaron when he walked back into his living room only in his boxers, giving Spencer a wondering look.

"You're seriously ok with the fact I just slept with her?" he asked as he walked to the sink to get a glass of water.

"Like I said, she knows my job keeps me too busy to commit to a relationship right now, but she also knows she's the only one I've been with in the past year just as I was the only one she was with until you. So yes, I'm ok with it." Spencer said this as if it made logical sense as Sarah returned to his side, wearing nothing but one of his button down work shirts, cuddling into his side, whispering something into Spencer's ear, who seemed to think for a second before nodding as she stood back up again.

"Night Spence, night Aaron. Spence don't make me wait too long" She said before slipping past both of them, giving them each a kiss and reentering Spencer's bedroom, worn out.

"You can either crash on the couch or you can join us. It's up to you but you know where everything is, and don't worry about interrupting anything, she's too worn out to go very much farther tonight." Spencer said, as if he had not just invited another man to share his bed with a woman between them.

His decision was made for him as Sarah came back into the room, taking both of them by the hand and leading them to Spencer's bed before removing the shirt she wore and laid down between them, draping an arm across her body from each of them and drifting into a deep sleep.

"You can relax you know, I'm not going to bite you." Spencer said, eyeing Aaron over the sleeping girl between them, noticing Aaron's disappointment.

"I'm not so sure about that after what I learned about you tonight. I know that wasn't the first time you had her tonight either. I'm surprised she had that much energy to go so many times in only two hours." Aaron said chuckling at the pleased look he was not used to seeing on Spencer's face returned.

"She's something else. That's for sure." Spencer said, eyeing Aaron with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Aaron asked, now not so sure Spencer wouldn't bite.

"The look on your face when I said I wouldn't bite you, you almost looked disappointed." The profiler in Spencer dared Aaron to argue with him.

"And if I was?" the question was a challenge and Spencer knew it. He looked at Aaron before getting out of his bed and with a curt nod of his head motioned Aaron to follow him, when they headed towards the bathroom instead of the living room however, Aaron began to worry a little until Spencer pushed closed the bathroom door before pushing Aaron up against it with such force that the older man was caught off guard and stumbled into the door.

"You want me to bite you?" he asked, running his hand up and down Aaron's tender neck as his victim choked out a strangled yes, he couldn't explain why it turned him on but as soon as Spencer's teeth tore into his neck a sense of ecstasy coursed through his entire body. Spencer nipped at him a few more times before Aaron's senses came back to him as he tried to reach skin, coming into contact with Spencer's bare chest, which he nipped gently as his younger agent assaulted his neck.

They broke apart breathing heavily after a few minutes.

"We need to get back to bed before Sarah misses us, she'll be jealous." Spencer said, chuckling as he readjusted his boxers that had slid down below his belly button and had a slight bulge in them, same as Aaron's. As Spencer said this he caught Aaron's eyes south of his waist but chose to ignore it for the moment, ushering him back into bed as they both wrapped an arm around Sarah before attentively clasping their other hand together over her head before drifting into a deep sleep, memories of his wife's betrayal forgotten.


End file.
